


Welcome Home

by PuckPip24601



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Jack finally meets 13, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckPip24601/pseuds/PuckPip24601
Summary: Instead of that though he reached for her face with one hand while the other slid around her comparatively smaller waist so he could tug her closer to him until her body was pressed up against the hard line of his body and his mouth was almost instantly on hers before she could even utter a greeting. She really should’ve seen this coming. She let him have this one, hands resting on his upper arms, as long as he didn’t push his luck. They hadn’t seen each other in a long while.Eventually there was a loud, obvious, cough from across the console and they pulled apart, both turning to look at her Fam who were all staring at the pair with varying degrees of embarrassment or confusion.
Relationships: The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I’ll post something else I’ve actually finished on here but I hope you guys enjoy this regardless 😂

The Doctor had her arms spread ready for the incoming hug as Jack rushed up towards her, a bright grin on both their faces. Instead of that though he reached for her face with one hand while the other slid around her comparatively smaller waist so he could tug her closer to him until her body was pressed up against the hard line of his body and his mouth was almost instantly on hers before she could even utter a greeting. She really should’ve seen this coming. She let him have this one, hands resting on his upper arms, as long as he didn’t push his luck. They hadn’t seen each other in a long while.

Eventually there was a loud, obvious, cough from across the console and they pulled apart, both turning to look at her Fam who were all staring at the pair with varying degrees of embarrassment or confusion.

“Jack.” She finally managed to speak up, a bright grin on her face, “you’ve met the fam?”

“We’ve been... acquainted.” She watched his eyes run over each of them before they landed on Graham and he sent the man a particularly flirty wink. “Silver fox, good to see you again.”

The Doctor watched Graham’s face turn a dark red colour and he looked away with a few awkward coughs. 

“Great!”

“Never got any names though.”

“Oh! Well that’s Graham, and Yaz and that’s Ryan.”

“Nice to meet you all again.” He nodded to them with a friendly smile. Then he looked back to the doctor and shot her his most charming grin, his tone turning teasing, “I am right in assuming that you are the Doctor, right? Otherwise she’s got too many companions this time around and I’m two out of four for greetings out of everyone in this room.”

Two human sets of eyes whirled around to Graham who seemed to just turn a darker shade of red in sheer embarrassment as he tried to splitter out an explanation.

“He thought I was the doc! Didn’t get a chance to tell him I wasn’t before he planted one on me.”

“He’d probably have done it anyway Graham. Jack’s overly friendly like that with most people he meets.” The Doctor shrugged with her own teasing grin towards her older companion and the man sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face to try and hide his embarrassment in anyway he could.

“You are the Doctor though right?” Jack’s voice wavered in sureness for a second and she turned her head back to him with a beaming grin and nodded, giving his arm a friendly smack.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh good.” He broke out in another excited grin and wrapped his other arm around her waist in order to lift her in an enthusiastic hug. The same one he used to give to another blonde that used to frequent the TARDIS but she wasn’t here and the Doctor was small enough so. “Good to see you Doc! Loving the new look.” He sat her back down on the ground, taking a arms length step back so he could run his eyes over her figure appreciatively.

“Behave.” The familiar chastise brought a smile to both their lips as she rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

“No promises.”


End file.
